1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a demand for display devices for use in, for example, mobile devices such as a mobile phone and electronic paper has increased. In a display device, one pixel includes a plurality of sub-pixels, each of which emits light of a different color. The single pixel displays various colors by switching on and off display of the sub-pixels. Such display devices have been improved year after year in display properties such as resolution and luminance. However, an increase in the resolution reduces an aperture ratio, and thus increases necessity for an increase in luminance of a backlight to achieve high luminance, which causes a problem of an increase in power consumption of the backlight. To address the problem, there is a technique (such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-33014) in which a white pixel as a fourth sub-pixel is added to the conventional sub-pixels of red, green, and blue. This technique reduces the current value of the backlight because the luminance is increased by the white pixel, and thereby reduces the power consumption.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-321993 (JP-A-2000-321993) discloses a technology for preventing blur in moving an image by using a liquid crystal display panel including a plurality of fluorescent tubes on the rear side of the liquid crystal display panel. In this technology, after video data is written to a pixel row in the liquid crystal display panel, the fluorescent tube provided at a position corresponding to the pixel row to which the video data is written is illuminated and the video image is displayed after a predetermined time elapses.
When the technology disclosed in JP-A-2000-321993 is used in an edge-lit light source including a plurality of light sources aligned at positions facing a plane of incidence that is at least one side of the light guide plate, the luminance distribution of the backlight changes complexly, so that a large amount of computations is required.
When the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-127994 is used in an edge-lit light source that includes a plurality of light sources aligned at a position facing a plane of incidence that is at least one side of the light guide plate, and in which each of the light sources is controlled independently, the luminance distribution of the backlight changes complexly. Therefore, this technology cannot be used in the edge-lit light source.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, an electronic apparatus, and a method for driving a display device that can be applied to an edge-lit light source in which each of the light sources is controlled independently.